


Take a Hint

by DallonsDoritos (ImAHoomanBeaan)



Series: Hamilton One-Shots [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Love Letters, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious, Seriously Alexander?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAHoomanBeaan/pseuds/DallonsDoritos
Summary: George Kings tries so hard for poor oblivious Samuel Seabury to notice his feelings.
Relationships: George III of the United Kingdom/Samuel Seabury
Series: Hamilton One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016458
Kudos: 11





	Take a Hint

**Author's Note:**

> requested by jamilton-slut on wattpad

"Hey, Sammy!" George Kings said, sliding into the seat next to Samuel. Samuel looked up from his book and flashed a small smile before going back to reading.

"I really like your smile," George said, snapping a quick finger gun. Samuel laughed and put down his book.

"Thanks, I like yours too. I'm glad we're friends, see you around," Samuel said, putting his things away and leaving.

"Well, that's the most intense friend-zoning I've seen," a voice said behind George. He turned around and saw Hamilton sitting on his boyfriend's, Laurens, lap. Laurens was glaring daggers at Lee. No one knew why they hated each other, but that's another story. We can talk about it later.

"I think I gotta be blunt," George said to himself. Hamilton made an audible scoff behind him but said nothing.

~~

"Samuel, I really like you," George said, as the two stood in line for lunch.

"That's nice, but I asked what you wanted for lunch," Samuel said, completely unfazed.

"Uh, I'll be right back," George said. He ran into the bathroom and screamed "What the actual fuck?!"

~~

George knew this plan was absolutely flawless. It had to work. He grabbed the mistletoe and skipped over to Samuel.

"Is that mistletoe I see?" he asked, holding the berries between the two.

"Seems so, why?" Samuel asked.

"Well, you know that means you have to kiss whoever is under it," George said, a bit proud of the plan. Samuel went into thought then laid a gentle kiss on George's cheek before walking off.

"Three rejections? Give up, he's too oblivious," Hamilton said.

"Jesus Christ, where did you come from?" George said, snapping out of the mini trance he was in.

"My house, duh," Alexander said, going off to the party.

~~

"George! George! How do I ask someone out?" Samuel asked. George jumped and crumpled the note he was holding.

"Well, who is it? Different people need to be asked out," George said, hiding the note.

"Well, uhm," Samuel turned a little red, "It just might be Lee." George felt his heart drop at the name.

"Lee? Uh, well, I don't really know how someone would ask him out. Maybe leave a note or two for him and hopes he accepts them," George said before starting to walk away. He tossed the note into the trash, unaware that it bounced off the edge.

Samuel noticed and picked up the note. It was addressed to him.

"Dear Samuel,  
I tried casual flirting, I tried telling it to your face, but you don't seem to notice that I actually do like you. In a boyfriend kind of way. So, in the most boyfriend way possible, will you go to prom with me?  
George."

Samuel started to piece together everything and folded the note and put it in his pocket. In all honesty, Lee was only a cover-up in hopes George would tell him the way he wanted to be asked out. Lee was even in on the plan, just in case. Now George thinks the opposite.

Samuel pulled out an index card from his bag and put down the same question George had and left it in his locker. He left it unsigned and walked off.

The next day, he saw George holding the note and reading it over. George glanced around, in hopes to find the author, but the hallway was semi-crowded with the before class groups. He stopped when he spotted Samuel. George made his way across the hall and held out the index card.

"Did you write this?" he asked, preparing for the worst. Samuel nodded and took the note from the day before from his bag.

"You don't need to spare my feelings, I know you wanted to ask out Lee yesterday," George said quickly. Normally, he would be confident and give a kiss after the confirmation, but this was Samuel, not a person you could just kiss, he needed to be protected and was too kind for his own good.

"No, I'm not! Lee was a cover-up, I was kind of hoping you would tell me how'd you like to be asked out," Samuel explained, looking at the ground. George blushed and looked to the side.

"Well, be more direct about that, I've been trying for months," George said.

"Months? If I had known you weren't trying to be platonic, I would've said yes," Samuel laughed. George laughed too and gave Samuel a small hug. Samuel hugged back and muttered, "So, will you, in the most boyfriend way possible, go to the prom with me?"

"Yes, I'd love to," George said letting go. There was audible cheering from a certain Alexander Hamilton heard before it was cut off and followed by a "Well, fuck you, Lee" from Laurens.


End file.
